Dragon's Bite
by Cheshakyatto
Summary: Vlad has been dreaming of a girl who needs his help.  When he finally meets her, what are her dark secrets?  And what does Dorian want with this gothic beauty?  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Cheshakyatto here! I just wanted to say that I won't forget about A Horrible, No Good Way to Start a Weekend (Vampire Diaries), I just had this floating around for a while and figured that I'd get it down while I could. Well, I better stop yappin' and get to typin'. **

**All of the glory of Vladimir Tod belongs to Aunty Heather (although if I wrote them, I would eliminate Meredith, little pink *beep beep beep beep!*) Well, on with the show!**

_**Vlad's POV**_

"Vlad!" a girl calls. "Vlad, I need your help!"

I run around the bend and into the alley where the sound comes from. The girl is staring at me, watching me.

"Vlad!" she calls again. I take a tentive step forwards, trying to find my voice. I pull my black hair out of my eyes and look at her more.

She's beatiful, long black hair pulled back into a knee-length braid with shoulder-length bangs left out, framing her pale face. Her eyes are a deep blue, excactly the shade of the ocean, with golden flecks clearly visable. A light green rim surrounds the entire iris, making the gold pop. A simple blue tee-shirt and jeans that are tight at the thighs but flair out to cover everthing but the toe of her black sneakers cover her long legs. She has a thin black choker around the middle of her throat. Solid, like she was born with it. In the middle is a crystal. But it flashes the same colors as her eyes.

She smiles at me, then turns and runs after motioning me to follow. I follow after her. We come to a fork in the path. Dorian emerges out of one of them.

He grabs her and crams her behind him. "Sorry Vlad, but I needed her first."

Why would I need her? I desperately want to call out the question. But my voice is lost.

"Vlad, help!" the girl peeks around Dorian. "He's going to-"

I shoot up in the bed, panting. Damn it! The dream has been haunting me for a week now. Every time, the girl will be in the alley, she'll run, and Dorian will get her. But I never know what Dorian is gonna do. I make a sound of frustration and punch the bed. A loud thunk echos, and I swiftly glance under the bed upside down. A wooden plank is snapped in half. I don't care.

I get out of bed and go to the dresser. I get dressed in dark jeans, a tee shirt and my hoodie and go downstairs. When I enter the kitchen, my stomach growls. I walk over to the freezer and pull out a bag. I tear it open with my teeth and drink it without looking at the hospital lable. I guess -O. I glance downwards and realize that I'm correct.

I pull open the door to the chill of winter nights in Bathory. It's about midnight, and Nelly has to work the night shift. Making sure I have my keys, I close the door behind me and stroll off towards my school.

Using my floating abilities, I get up into the belfry and sit in my dad's office chair. About half an hour passes as I look at my mother and father, preserved forever in a picture.

Setting the picture back in the hole in the chair, I leap out of the belfry and grab onto a branch of a nearby tree. Swinging back and forth for a moment, I flip off the branch and land on my feet silent as death.

I wander the streets, just walking to walk. I hear a muffled sound and turn to face the strange noise. An alley opens up to my right. I walk down the dark passage to see a girl standing there, obviously in pain. Her fingers are massaging her temples, and her mouth in scrunched up into a frown.

I take a closer look at the girl, and she opens her eyes to stare straight into mine. I gasp.

It's the girl from my dreams!

The girl gasps back. "Vlad! You came!" She races over to me and throws her arms around my neck. I pat her on the back, unsure of what to do.

"Sorry," she says. "I'm not a hugger, but you made me really happy that you came!"

"Umm, who are you?" I ask the energetic chick.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kaida. And I need your help."

"Why?" I question Kaida.

"There's a man, and he wants to use me for ill intentions."

The dream pops into my head. "The man is Dorian," I tell her. "He's a vampire. He also has a taste for rare blood."

"Does he have coppery hair and a smirk?" Kaida asks.

I nodd. "Then it's him," she replies.

"What does he want with you?"

"I have some.. extra... abilities."

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't understand." Kaida turns away.

"I would understand better than you think."

Kaida takes a deep breath. "Do you promise to not run away? At least until I finish?"

I nodd. "Of course."

"I- I- I can read minds. And, I talk to dragon spirits. They raised me when my parents died when I was young. I think I was about 3 when they were snatched from me. My name even means little dragon. I can't remember what my parents named me, so I went with what the dragons called me. It's like telepathy. Just like read minds, they talk to me through mine."

Wow. My jaw hits the pavement. I push my jaw back into place with the back of my hand. "Wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool.

"Yeah, but why do you need my help again?"

"Because, if what you tell me is true, Dorian is vampire. And he could drink my blood and take my final power. But others have tried to get it and failed. So, if others have bitten me and not gotten it, maybe he can't either. But he's gonna try. The power is too strong for those without the dragon eyes. That's why my eyes are the was they are. The blue is for Kori, my ice dragon guardian, the gold for Guarren, my fire dragon, I know, you think red is fire, but really dragon fire is gold and you can see the embers in it. The green is for my lightning guardian, Gwendolen. They also gave me my powers. But I only have fire mastered. I'm working on ice."

"Which would be?" I inquire.

Kaida closes her eyes and inhales deeply through her nose. She breathes into her fist, and when she opens her hand, gold glimmering sparkling fire dances an inch abover her palm. I step back.

"Oh my God! That is so freakin' cool!" I yell. She smiles and blow the fire away. It turns into a stream of sparks and flies up into the night sky.

"Hey, Kaida, you got a nickname?" I ask.

"Hey, Vlad, you got a whole name?" she replies.

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question," I chid.

"So?" Kaida says with an arched eyebrow.

I laugh. "Vladimir Tod."

"Kai."

"So, like, Kie. Pie, with a 'k'. Yum."

"Seems someones hungry." My stomach growls at her joking words. "Wow. You really are hungry."

"Hey, Kai, do you have a place to stay?"

Kai shakes her head. "No."

"How about you stay with me? My aunt is totally cool with 'supernatural beings'."

Kai's face turns red. "I don't want to impose..."

I smile at how cute she looks. "It'll be okay. C'mon."

Kai's face lights up brighter than the full moon above us. We could see every star because of the cloudless night.

"C'mon."

With a gentle tug to her shoulder, we head off toward my home.

**Wow. Long chapter! But, depending how many reviews I get I'll update. I need 5 reviews. So, what do you think of Kai? And the dragon thing? And I had to throw Dorian in there because, well, I love him! But, I must bid you all a fair night. I'm listening to I Want To Eat A Tuna by Luka Megurine. She's a vocaloid, and I love her! Random side note. Well, review! You'll get a cookie... And check out A Horrible No Good Way To Start A Weekend. Vampire Diaries. Damon/Bonnie. Humor. None other! Sorry this isn't too humorous... There's gonna be way more laughes! Sorry this author's note is so long! Review!**

**Cheshakyatto**


	2. Something You Might Wanna Know

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I had a way that I was gonna go with this, but I went back and edited the first chapter, so you might wanna go back and re-read it. Just to let you know. Hey, don't you worry, I'm working on the new chapter. It's just long, so it may take a day or two! :) But it will be up! For now, sorry to make you wait! I love you all!**

**Cheshakyatto**


End file.
